ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zearth (character)
''-SHEEATCH!!!!-'' Ultraman Zearth's grunt Ultraman Zearth is one of the Ultras, hailed from the land of Pikari in Nebula Z95, a parody of M78. He appears in two films, Ultraman Zearth 1 & 2, and two film shorts, Ultraman Densetsu 1 and 2. He recently appeared in stage shows, alongside with Ultraman Nice. He also made a cameo (does not count his appearance) in the Revive! Ultraman poster. Character Traits Ultraman Zearth is a parody Ultraman. He hails from The Land of Pikari in Nebula Z95. He has a big red face and dislikes dirt, and will go to great lengths to wash it off his hands. His goal is to clean the polluted Earth. He transforms with an electric toothbrush, which is consistent with his hygiene fixation. He's not quite adept at being a superhero, but at least he tries his best. He fights the monsters Benzen, Lady Benzen and lady benzen's robot Zearth Ultraman Shadow. His human form is Katsuto Asahi, in this form Zearth still maintains his intense dislike of dirt. Appearances Zearth's first movie, Ultraman Zearth, was released in 1996 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the original Ultraman, as part of the Ultraman Wonderful World (along with Revive! Ultraman and Ultraman Company). Zearth's movie appearances include Ultraman Zearth (9 March 1996) and Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow (ウルトラマンゼアス２ 超人大戦・光と影, Urutoraman Zeasu Tsū: Chōjin Taisen Hikari to Kage?) (4 December 1997). Ultraman Zearth 2 is paired with the first Ultra Nyan short. History Ultraman Zearth (Film) An Ultraman from the Land of Pikari in Nebula Z95, Zearth came to the planet Earth to defend it from the forces of evil, creating the human identity Katsuto Asahi, a member of MYDO, an Earth defense team that used a gas station as their secret base. Due to his fear of dirt he was placed in the lowest position in the team, the janitor. His occupation as a janitor appealed to the dirt fearing Zearth’s own love of cleanliness. The fact no one took him seriously didn’t bother him, since he was not allowed to go out on missions, it gave him the chance to transform out of sight. When the dreaded Cotton-Poppe attacked Japan, Zearth transformed to practice in the Japanese country side while MYDO searched for the monster, accidentally falling into mud and desperately washing it off, unknowingly letting the evil Alien Benzene know of his phobia. Soon the vile alien used this to discover the truth of Zearth’s human form and continued to torment him with tar. Benzene soon captured a group of children and Zearth's love interest, luring Zearth to fight his monster with the plan that the explosion from his beam would destroy the Earth, leaving the alien to plunder Earth's remain for the gold he sought. MYDO caugt up with Zearth and warned him of the scheme. With the barrier blocking him, the only way to get to the hostages was to cross a huge pool of tar to rescue them. Zearth tried but his crippling fear caused him to sink, his color timer blinking rapidly, disappearing below the surface. It seemed the Ultra hero was doomed but MYDO and the children cheered for the hero, giving him strength. His love interest remembered Katsuto's words of how he felt stronger by hear her flute played with all her heart. Restored, the mighty giant erupted forth back at full power, doing battle with the vile kaiju, proving his strength. He eventually knocked out Cotton-Poppe with the Zearth Knee Strike, then used the Super Zearth Kick to send Benzene flying into outer space before lifting Cotton-Poppe and taking him into space, safely using the Speshusshura Beam to obliterate the beast, while it master drifted through space. Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow Not long after, Benzene’s wife, Lady Benzene arrived to try her luck. Sending her evil Ultraman Shadow to attack the hero, he was ambushed in Antarctica, easily being pummeled and being given a bloodshot eye. Finally, he was struck by the Shadolium Beam, which due to his fear, overwhelmed his own, knocking him out. The battle left Zearth emotionally crushed and unable to fight due to complete terror of Shadow. But, after receiving a message from his father, as well as a capsule monster named Miraclon, Zearth decided to train and become powerful enough to face the evil android. But time wouldn’t allow him to gain enough training before the evil Ultraman reappeared in the city. But Zearth hadn’t yet overcome his fear of Ultraman Shadow enough to combat him. Instead, the Ultra sent his capsule monster to fight for him. However, while Miraclon defeated Shadow’s capsule monster Darklar, Miraclon was pummeled by Shadow, forcing him to be recalled, allowing Shadow to enslave the city for his mistress, including Katsuto's love interest. After a great deal of training, Katsuto regained confidence and transformed into Ultraman Zearth to battle his doppelganger. The two collided in an epic battle in Shadow City, Lady Benzene's base. Zearth’s training allowing him to overwhelm his nemesis, finally sending him plummeting from the sky with his newly developed Ultra Heel Drop, damaging his head, revealing the circuitry inside and seemingly defeating Shadow. But Lady Benzene commanded Shadow to rise again, recharging him. The two fired their finishing beams against each other, this time they were evenly matched but with a boost from Lady Benzene, Shadow began to overpower Zearth. With the voices of millions chanting behind him, Zearth found enough strength and switched to the mighty Cross Speshusshura Beam. The attack slammed through Shadow’s ray, finally slamming into his body and blowing the robot apart. After the battle, Lady Benzene appeared, congratulating Zearth for defeating Shadow but telling him it was far from over and she’d be back to conquer the Earth before she left in a shower of golden particles. Zearth restored the minds of all the enslaved humans, and sent them home before leaving himself, with new found inner strength he would forever be the Earth’s protector should the people of Benzene try to attack the planet again. Ultraman Zearth's Statistics * Height: 60 meter * Weight: 54,540 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 19.9 * Running Speed: Mach 5.55 * Swimming Speed: 889 kilometer per hour * Tunneling Speed: Mach 1 * Jumping Distance: 1000 meter * Home Planet: The Land of Pikari in Nebula Z95, 2,990,000 light years from Earth * Human Form: Katsuto Asahi * Transformation Item: Pikari Brusher (ピカリブラッシャー, Pikari Burasshā?) (Pikari Brusher 2 in Ultraman Zearth 2) Weapons * Speshusshura Beam (スペシュッシュラ光線, Supeshusshura Kōsen?): Zearth's "+" style beam weapon. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * Cross Speshusshura Beam (クロス・スペシュッシュラ光線, Kurosu Supeshusshura Kōsen?): Zearth's "x" style beam weapon. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * Ultra Warp Beam (ウルトラワープビーム, Urutora Wāpu Bīmu?) * Super Zearth Kick (スーパーゼアスキック, Sūpā Zeasu Kikku?): A spinning kick with enough force to send an enemy flying into space. * Ultra Heel Drop (ウルトラかかと落とし, Urutora Kakato Otoshi?) An axe kick using a flame covered foot * Zearth Machine Gun Kick (ゼアスマシンガンキック, Zeasu Mashin Gan Kikku?): A kick combo. * Zearth Knee Kick (ゼアスニーキック, Zeasu Nī Kikku?): At mach 5.55. * Zearth Flying Drop Kick (ゼアス・フライングドロップキック, Zeasu Furaingu Doroppu Kikku?): A drop kick from high above at maximum flight speed. * Zearshutoh (ゼアシュトー, Zeashutō?): A chop from high above. * Zearth Cross Ver. 1.0 (ゼアスクロスVer.1.0（バージョンイッテンレー）, Zeasu Kurosu Bājon Ittenrē?): An energy chop. * Zearth KO Punch (ゼアスKOパンチ, Zeasu Kē Ō Panchi?): Hits the pit of the stomach. * Zeascan (ゼアスキャン, Zeaskyan?): Sterilizes the area within a 50km radius. Not used in movies. * Ultra Rewind (ウルトラリワンド, Urutora Riwaindo?): Rewinds time. Not used in movies. * Ultra Stretch (ウルトラストレッチ, Urutora Sutoretchi?): Slows time. Not used in movies. * Ultra Blender (ウルトラブレンダー, Urutora Burendā?): Makes hyperspace. Not used in movies. * Zearth Counterblow (ゼアスカウンターブロー, Zeasu Kauntāburō?): A horizontal chop. Not used in movies. * Z Capsule Light Monster Miraclon: A gift to Zearth from his father. Gallery Merchandise 1000003935_1.jpg|A smaller version of Ultraman Zearth Figure included in Shokugan Play Hero VS Series.. 13903983.jpg|Ultraman Zearth Head Mask. 10104533a2.jpg|Ultraman Zearth Figure (new Packaging) in both side views. mss1.jpg|1/500 scale model of Zearth, Sky Fish & Sky Shark. zearth.jpg|A Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Zearth. photo by http://www.geocities.jp/monstersempire/menu.html img10421327747.jpg|Old Ultraman Zearth figure packaging. toe003977.jpg|A capsule toy of Zearth vs Shadow. Trivia *Ultraman Zearth is the only Ultra to ever "open" his mouth. During the final battle against Ultraman Shadow, Zearth lets out a battle cry before overpowering Shadow in their beam clash, ultimately destroying Shadow. The inside of his mouth a was a blue light showing is inside to be mostly or entirely energy *Despite being the most cowardly of all ultra heroes Zearth is surprisingly strong, defeating an alien and a monster at the same time with no help from a defense force. *It appears that Zearth does not have a time limit on Earth, his color timer only ever blinked when he had to wade through tar (he has a hygiene obsession) and when Ultraman Shadow defeated him in the Artic. In neither of his final battles, which both went past three minutes, did his color timer change color. *Zearth is the first Ultra (real, imitation, etc) to fire his beam from his left hand. *Zearth's movie is the first Parody created by Tsuburaya. Also See *Ultraman Shadow *Katsuto Asahi, Zearth's human form. Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens